Tadaima
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: "Maka sambutlah aku dalam keabadian ini, kakak. Lama tidak berjumpa"


= Aku Pulang =

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Alice Amani Neverland

Rate : T

Genres : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Main Characters : Uchiha

Warning! : Semi-canon, sekedar fanfic persaudaraan untuk ulang tahun Sasuke. Sasuke's POV. Typo(s), abal, singkat inalillahi, gaje, EYD sayonara, dan kesalahan-kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. DLDR. No flame yaa. Don't forget to drop your review. Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakak,

Aku bicara padamu bersama kepulan awan abu-abu yang memayungi mega, juga jejak-jejak petir yang sesekali memutih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakakku yang bodoh,

Sayang sekali kau tak andil menjadi saksi atas masa-masa ini bersamaku, yang aku yakini pernah kau cantumkan dalam daftar impian-impian naifmu. Tentu aku tahu. Sangat tahu.

Karena itulah yang menjadi sebab kau mengabdi pada kepalsuan dan konspirasi—

—dengan iming-iming sebuah perdamaian yang dijanjikan para tetua untuk masa depan yang juga bukan milikmu.

Entah apa yang membuat kau berjuang demi mereka, kakak. Entah apa.

Entah apa yang diberikan bocah-bocah yang berlarian menuju akademi itu, entah apa yang diberikan udara pagi Konoha yang membasahi jendela-jendela kaca itu,

Yang membuatmu menukarkan hidup bahkan darah kawan-kawan serta keluargamu.

Ayah, Ibu, Sepupu, Sahabat, Sampai bibi penjual bakpau yang selalu memberi kita bakpau kacang panas secara cuma-cuma.

—atau bahkan aku?

Pernahkah kau merindukan semua yang telah lenyap dari riwayatmu?

Pernahkah rasa kangen itu menyusup dalam batinmu, Itachi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakakku yang ceroboh,

Disana, aku menghabiskan detik-detik hidup dalam kosong. Terjebak pada memori yang kau pahat dalam pikiranku.

Aku seperti merasuk pada mimpi mengerikan dan tak sanggup terbangun meski aku telah menampar wajahku berulang-ulang.

Aku ingin terbangun dan kembali pada masa itu, kakak.

Aku ingin saat aku membuka mata, aku akan mendapati senyumanmu, dan kau akan mengatakan bahwa hari sudah siang.

"Kau mimpi apa, Sasuke?"

Sayangnya ini kenyataan. Bukan begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingat bau keringat yang menguar dari tengkukmu, ketika kau menggendongku di tengah rasa lelahmu tanpa mengeluh.

Aku ingat betapa empuknya punggung tegapmu saat aku benamkan kepalaku dan tertidur disana.

Dan betapa menit terasa sepanjang jam ketika aku menunggu kau pulang dari sekolah, menunggu suara nyaringmu saat mengucapkan 'aku pulang' di ambang pintu, dan membiarkanku merengek-rengek soal apa saja padamu.

Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali gelak tawaku menggaung senang saat kuhabiskan waktu bersamamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakit, kak. Sakit sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika malam itu harus tiba,

Ketika sepi menggantikan desir angin dan bulan memproyeksikan bayanganmu—

—berdiri diatas kematian Ibu dan Ayah.

Sepasang mata merahmu yang sempat berkilat itu hampir membuatku percaya kau adalah setan, bukannya kakakku.

Aku tak ingin percaya itu adalah kau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa sakit yang berujung pada dendam, namun belum cukup akan kebencian mengakar disini, Itachi.

Dan semakin dalam setiap detiknya.

Darah di bayar dengan darah, tak peduli kau itu siapa. Kau tahu prinsip itu.

Tak peduli rasa sayangku sebesar apa.

Aku harus membunuhnya, lalu membunuhmu—

—mengakhiri nafasmu sampai kau lenyap.

Tanpa sisa.

Tanpa mengijinkan waktu mengungkapkan pembelaannya atas dirimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakakku yang naif,

Aku bahkan tak mengerti harus memaafkanmu atau justru meminta maaf padamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena kenyataan berjalan bersama intimidasi yang datang dari bisikan bawah sadarku sendiri.

"Kau-lah penjahatnya, Sasuke. Kau."

Percayalah, kakak.

Luka kehilangan yang menggantikan benci itu masih menganga, tak mengering. Tak akan.

Betapa udara dan waktu begitu mencintaimu. Menjelmakan kebenaran yang bersembunyi dibalik buta mata dan tulinya telingaku atas keadilan.

Itachi, andai penyesalan bisa menunda terlambat.

Mungkin masa-masa itu bisa kembali lagi.

Tanpa henti aku mempersalahkan tangan-tanganku, juga mataku. Tanpa henti aku mengutuk kebodohanku, kakak.

Di bawah gelapnya sisa-sisa pertarungan.

Kau mengetuk keningku dengan jari-jarimu yang berdarah,

"Maaf, Sasuke. Semuanya berakhir seperti ini"

Dan kau tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya hari itu.

Senyuman yang sama hangatnya dengan senyuman kakakku yang menyambut masa kecilku di sore dan pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau mengenali keluarga, juga klan ini melebihi siapapun. Dan kau mencintai desa ini melebihi siapapun.

Kau juga mengenali betapa kau hidup dalam sesuatu yang palsu dengan dendam didalamnya.

Klan Uchiha merencanakan kudeta terhadap desa ini dan sebagai ANBU dengan pengabdian tertinggi kau datang pada para tetua,

Mereka memberimu dua pilihan dan kau memilih membunuh keluargamu, dengan air mata yang meluap deras dari sepasang manik merah itu—

—daripada harus membiarkan perang saudara terjadi, melihat anak-anak tanpa dosa itu mati dan jendela-jendela terbasahi darah.

Kau mengajukan satu syarat dalam misi-mu malam itu,

Membiarkan aku tetap hidup—

—agar kelak aku menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang berhak menghukummu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakakku yang bodoh,

Tahukah kau perdamaian tetaplah sebuah omong kosong bahkan setelah kau korbankan semuanya?

Mereka tak menyebut namamu.

Mereka tak memahat wajahmu di kaki gunung.

Mereka bahkan tak membiarkan tubuh lemahmu terbaring di makam yang layak itu, yang setidaknya bisa kukunjungi.

Mereka tak mengenangmu.

Dan peperangan tetap terjadi, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, kau tahu?

Lalu apa arti dari pengorbananmu—

—jika bukan aku yang memperjuangkannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakakku yang bodoh,

Lihat ini,

Satu, dua, tiga dan tetes-tetes hujan lainnya yang menyusul, menari-nari dengan gemerciknya yang begitu serasi mengiringi suara riuh kemenangan para pejuang.

Kau tak perlu khawatir soal apapun lagi, kakak.

Kau akan senang jika kau disini untuk mendengarkan perjanjian perdamaian lima negara besar setelah terbentuknya aliansi.

Kemenangan menjadi milik kebenaran pada perang yang kuyakini terjadi untuk terakhir kalinya ini—

—yang menjawab mimpi serta perjuanganmu.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Bertahanlah!"

Oh iya kakak, sudahkah aku menceritakan padamu tentang gadis yang tengah menangis disampingku ini?

Dia adalah Sakura.

Dia ninja medis yang cerewet, yang tanpa henti-hentinya mengatakan bahwa dia suka padaku.

Apa pendapatmu tentang dia, kakak?

Ah, kau menjawabnya dengan gemuruh-gemuruh lirih dalam awan abu yang masih bergumul memayungiku.

Katakan padaku, kak.

Apa kau akan menyambutku?

Saat yang kurasakan atas tubuhku adalah melayang ringan luar biasa, dan bising yang perlahan samar seperti dongeng yang kian meredup mengantar tidur, juga percikan hujan yang lembut membelai kelopak mataku dalam damai,

"Kakak—"

serta seberkas cahaya yang memutihkan segalanya?

.

.

.

"—aku pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

= OWARI =


End file.
